


LBJ

by Peetabreadgirl



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 02:30:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peetabreadgirl/pseuds/Peetabreadgirl
Summary: Katniss wants to keep her and Peeta's relationship a secret. Or does she?





	

“Can we at least walk inside together?” Peeta asks as his girlfriend steps briskly ahead of him towards the library, her long dark braid swaying in time with her delicate hips. Hips that he was just buried inside thirty minutes ago.  

 

She turns her head to the side but doesn’t slow down. “What if they see us together and suspect something?”

 

He takes a few quick strides and catches up to her, grabbing her elbow so she can’t get too far away. She always does this. Gets nervous about them being found out and puts distance between them in public. So what if he’s Professor Abernathy’s aid and she’s a student in his class? They’re not doing anything wrong. Sure, it’s frowned upon for campus staff to date students, but he can handle the stares and judgement if it means he’ll be able to hold her hand in a crowd or put his arm around her. Especially in front of a few of the guys he knows have their eye on her.

 

“Then they’d be right?” he says, trying to keep his grief over the secret romance under wraps. “Katniss, let them suspect all they want.”

 

“I don’t want anyone saying I slept my way into an A, Peeta. We’ve talked about this.”

 

“If that were the case you’d have to sleep with Professor Abernathy,” Peeta says, and he sees Katniss shiver before shooting daggers at him from her silver eyes.

 

“Gross, Peeta.”

 

“I'm just saying I don't give the grades so your reasoning doesn't work.”

 

“But you have the ear of the one who does and the answers to all the tests. I don't want the GPA I've worked hard for these last two years tainted by rumors of cheating.”

 

Peeta sighs in defeat and drops her arm. He’s so ready for the semester to be over. Six more weeks and they can stop pretending they just bump into each other around campus. It’s a small school and a lot of people know each other so he understands her concerns, and he would never force her to jeopardize her reputation or her grades, but he has a hard time caring as much as she does. Or at all, really.  

 

He lets her go ahead of him into the building and he waits a few minutes before going in himself. His eyes dart around the room until he finds her at a table with her study group. It doesn't help that the most notorious campus flirt is sitting next to her.

 

Peeta knows there won't be anything between them. Finnick Odair has already tried and Katniss gave him the rejection heard ‘round the campus. She's famous for it. Finnick _never_ gets turned down, and it's one of the reasons it took Peeta so long to finally ask her out; fear of being rejected himself. He doesn't have anywhere near the confidence that Finnick has.

 

He'd noticed Katniss as a freshman but it wasn't until two years later that she walked into his classroom. The heavens opened up when she smiled shyly at him. His heart thudded wildly in his chest and he knew he'd have to try or live to regret it.

 

He sits at a table across the library from her and opens a book he's been reading. A few pages into the new chapter, he glances up in her direction and finds her watching him from underneath her dark eyelashes, a pen tapping away at her bottom lip. She’s so beautiful it makes his chest hurt. She eclipses every other person in the room and the best part of it is she has no idea how she affects him. Or anyone, for that matter.

 

He stares back and raises one eyebrow in question. Her eyes flit to the others in the group before she looks back down at her book, hiding a smile. It relaxes him instantly and he forgets the frustration of their earlier exchange. He doesn’t look away, waiting for the next flick of her gaze in his direction. He doesn’t have to wait long before those long lashes flutter up and her dark gray irises find his. He gives her a sly wink that makes her lips curl up, and he almost laughs out loud at the comical way her mouth moves up and down with the force of trying to cover her smile.

 

Peeta notices one of the other students asks her a question and she looks over at the dark-haired boy, shakes her head, says something, then goes back to the book. Katniss doesn’t see it, but the guy looks in Peeta’s direction, so he drops his head back into his own book before eye contact can be made. He must have wondered what was distracting her.

 

“Hey, Peeta, whatcha doin’?” A female whisper pulls him from the words he wasn’t reading anyway. The chair next to him is drawn back and Delly Cartwright, Professor Trinket’s aid, settles herself into it.

 

“Nothing really,” he whispers back, “just catching up on some reading. How are you, Delly?” She gives him a bright smile when he turns his attention to her.

 

“Never better!” Peeta can feel her exuberance even through her whispering. It’s one of the reasons it’s easy to like her - she’s always happy. Always nice to him.

 

They talk for a bit, exchanging what it’s like to work for the two most eccentric professors on  campus. Professor Abernathy is a gruff man who shows up to work smelling like cheap whiskey, but he’s a brilliant teacher. He’s taught Peeta a lot.

 

Professor Trinket is the exact opposite - refined to the point that there’s nothing natural left, at least on the outside. Her speech and mannerisms make her seem like she’s constantly awaiting an invitation from the Queen of England. She’s a nice enough lady, but Peeta’s glad he doesn’t have to work with her.

 

He’s trying not to ignore Delly, but he risks a few glances over at Katniss, prepared to give her some kind of expression to make her blush, but she’s focused on her notes, her pen scribbling furiously across her paper.

 

“I hear Professor Abernathy is retiring at the end of the semester,” Delly says, pulling his attention back to their conversation.

 

“Really?”

 

Delly nods her head enthusiastically. This is news to him.

 

“Effie told me,” she says with a knowing smile. Delly and Peeta have had many conversations about the nature of their professors’ relationship. They seem to be secretive, much like himself and Katniss, but they’re not really fooling anyone. It’s fun to sit around and compare the slip-ups they make. Like the time Professor A came out of Effie’s supply closet and told Delly he was in there looking for staples because he was out. But oddly, so were they. Delly swore they had some and she went to look, only to find Effie adjusting her blouse, her wig askew on the top of her head. It was the first time they had proof Effie’s hair wasn’t her own.

 

When Delly emerged with a box of staples in hand, Professor A was long gone and Effie was making excuses about why she needed to adjust her undergarments.

 

Delly lays her hand on Peeta’s arm and leans in close to tell him he should apply for the position. “You’re almost done with your masters and you’re the most logical choice, Peeta. Plus you’re amazing.” She winks at him.

 

Their faces are only inches apart as they huddle there, talking in hushed tones about the opportunity, Peeta giving his concerns while Delly encourages him to go for it. He glances over at Katniss a few times, noting her pinched brow and a scowl he only sees when she’s annoyed about something. He wonders if one of the guys in the study group has upset her.

 

Protectiveness rears its head inside him and he has to fight going over there and demanding to know what or whom has made her unhappy, but he can’t. Not without blowing their cover. He takes a deep breath and looks at his watch. There’s only five minutes left until she’ll be done. Then he can find out what happened, and if Odair made some slimey remark to her, he’s going to have a hard time controlling himself.

 

The next five minutes go by painfully slowly, and Peeta keeps shooting cautious looks Katniss’s way while trying to concentrate on what Delly is saying. At one point his bubbly companion laughs, he has no idea what about, but he laughs with her anyway. What feels like the hundredth glance in Katniss’s direction tells him her scowl may be meant for him rather than anyone in her group.

 

Her eyes are shooting flaming arrows directly at him. His heart freezes with fear and he wonders what he’s done. Then he realizes it’s not him she’s killing with her glare. It’s Delly. The sweet, blonde, blue-eyed girl that could pass as his sister. The girl who’s only ever been, and only ever will be, a good friend to him. The girl who currently has her hand around his bicep and her head thrown back in quiet laughter.

 

If looks could kill, Delly would be slumped over in her chair right this very minute with zero chance for resuscitation. Now, the five minutes can’t come slow enough as the protectiveness he felt for his girlfriend earlier switches over to Delly. He doesn’t want his friend to die, but the look on his girlfriend’s face as she packs up her things tells him it’s likely.

 

He also doesn’t want Katniss to do something she’ll regret. As much as he would love to drop the whole facade and let the cat out of the bag right this very minute, he knows how hard she’s worked for her GPA and that she hates to be gossipped about. And he can’t let her throw it all away because of a misunderstanding.

 

Peeta stands as she marches towards them and tells Delly goodbye, hoping she’ll leave quickly. No such luck. Katniss reaches them and stops, the anger clear on her face.

 

“Katniss, how are you?” He tries to act normal, like every other time they’ve ‘run into’ each other.

 

“I’ve had better days,” she bites out.

 

“Is…. everything okay?” Delly asks, but Peeta doesn’t take his eyes off Katniss, and neither does she remove hers from him. He wills her with his gaze not to do anything rash, like kiss him or slap him or mark her territory in some way. Not for him - he’d love it - but for her. He doesn’t want to be part of her regret when the emotions die down later.

 

“Great,” Katniss answers tightly. “I, um, just have some questions for Peeta. About an assignment.” She finally looks at Delly. “Do you mind if I steal him away?”

 

“No, go right ahead,” Delly says in her usual chipper tone. “We were just catching up. Can you meet me for dinner tonight, Peeta?”

 

If it’s possible, Katniss’s scowl deepens and her eyes blaze like wildfire before he looks over at Delly. “Actually, Del, I have plans tonight.”

 

“Oh?” Delly replies curiously, looking from Katniss to Peeta.

 

“Yeah. Maybe another time,” he offers, only to put an end to the conversation before Katniss blows up and takes them all out. “I’ll catch you later, alright?”

 

Thankfully, Delly says goodbye and practically bounces away from them seeming none the wiser. Peeta’s eyes dart around the large space, wondering if the few people left inside can sense the tension between him and Katniss. It certainly feels like it could suffocate everyone in the library to him.

 

“You had a question, Katniss?” he asks, a little relief mixed with a tone he tries to keep very professional when they’re out in public. He’s perfected it over the couple of months they’ve been together.

 

“She likes you,” Katniss says to him a little too loudly.

 

“She doesn’t,” he says quietly, watching as Katniss’s eyes narrow in disbelief. “But even if she did, I. Like. _You_.” He has to try not to tap her on the end of her nose or lean in and capture her lips with his because, while jealous Katniss is terrifying, she’s also damn adorable and a total turn on. He had no idea she could be so possessive. It pulls at his desire and the crotch of his pants begins to tighten.

 

Her eyes run the length of him and back up, meeting his stare with a heat that could thaw a block of ice. The wheels in her head are clearly turning.

 

She begins to walk away, throwing him a look over her shoulder that dares him _not_ to follow her. When he sees she’s headed in the direction of the geology aisle, a field their small school doesn’t have anymore, he knows her intentions. There’s only one reason anyone goes to the back of the library, and while he’s never been one to take a girl back there, he can’t help the rush of excitement he feels.

 

He scans the room again to be sure no one is watching and waits until she disappears around a tall line of bookshelves, her braid swinging over her shoulder the last thing he sees before he casually sets off in the same direction. It’s a maze getting back there; the perfect spot for the indecency he’s anxious for, but before he can round the last corner, Katniss catches him by surprise, yanking him by the shirt to pull him up against her.

 

“You’re mine, Peeta,” she rasps against his tingling lips. Her silver eyes bore into his, glinting like the head of a sharp arrow piercing the sun’s rays headed straight for him. He wants to fly through the air, open his arms and expose his chest, meeting it halfway. Let it penetrate his heart and stay rooted there for eternity.

 

There is barely time for him to breathe, let alone agree that he belongs only to her, before she crushes her mouth to his in the most intense kiss he’s ever felt. He stumbles backwards into a large bookshelf, pulling Katniss with him. They rattle a row of books, breaking their kiss just in time to see a few of them fall to the ground with a heavy thud. They still, breaths halted and ears perked, listening for anyone that might have overheard the commotion. Seconds tick by feeling like hours.

 

Peeta quirks an eyebrow at Katniss, and she arches one back. Her lips spread into a slow grin as her hands wander their way down his chest to the waistband of his jeans, popping the button through its hole. The metallic sound of the zipper being tugged down slices through the quiet of the back aisle and Peeta groans when her palm finds his hardening cock. She kisses him hard as she pumps him a few times before dropping to her knees.

 

He can feel his eyes almost pop out of his head as her wet, hot mouth slips over his swollen flesh. He watches, mesmerized, while she bobs her head, lips touching her hand where she holds the base of his shaft. His heart pulses in time with the short breaths that leave his chest and he reaches to palm the back of Katniss’s head, her hair soft on his skin, careful not to interrupt her perfect rhythm. This isn’t the first time she’s done this for him, and it seems like it’s her life’s mission to make it better every time.

 

His head drops back, thudding against the hard shelf, but he doesn’t feel it. All he registers is her tongue swirling around his cock and his body does a little shiver at the building of his orgasm. He anchors himself to the shelf behind him, needing the stability of the solid wood frame to keep him from crumbling to the ground when he comes.

 

“Katnisssss,” he moans her name softly, barely remembering where they are, and tilts his head down to watch her one last time before he finishes. His lids are heavy, vision cloudy with lust and pleasure. He knows she won’t back off, but he warns her just the same before his body tenses and he spills into her mouth. He tries to keep quiet, but feeling her swallowing his cum is too much and he lets out a guttural groan followed by a few curse words.

 

Peeta’s breathing is barely under control when Katniss stands after wiping her mouth, a crooked grin on her face. “And don’t you forget it,” she says, poking him softly in the chest. He catches her by the wrist, pulling her flush against him and gives her a Sunday afternoon kind of kiss, slow but thorough.

 

“I think I better take you back to my place so I can return the favor,” he whispers before nuzzling his lips beneath her ear. “You go out first and I’ll follow in a few minutes.”

 

She steps away when he tucks himself back into his jeans and begins to straighten his clothing. “No,” she says thoughtfully. Peeta pauses what he’s doing and looks at her, brows drawn together quizzically.

 

“No… you don’t want to go back to my place?”

 

Katniss shakes her head. “No. Not that. Of course I want to go back to your place. I mean no, I don’t want to walk out first.”

 

Peeta shrugs. It really doesn’t matter to him what order they leave the library so long as they end up back together. “Okay then, I’ll go first,” he concedes, and heads towards the exit after making sure he’s decent.

 

He rounds the corner when he’s startled with the feel of a hand sliding into his. He stops in his tracks as Katniss comes to stand next to him, a genuine smile plastered across thoroughly kissed lips.

 

“What are you-”

 

“No, I don’t want to walk out first or last, Peeta.” It dawns on him what Katniss is saying. Since they’ve been dating he’s learned to pick up on the subtle hints she gives, considering she’s not the best at expressing herself with words. He doesn’t mind, though, and finds it’s a great excuse to pay her all the attention she deserves anyway.

 

“Together?” he asks, hoping he’s reading her right.

 

It makes his heart swell with love when she nods and says, “Together.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And thank you Javis for hosting this exchange! Comments are welcome. Pbg


End file.
